DoradoMask
DoradoMask (ドラドマスク Doradomasuku) is a Nocturne with a gold/coin motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality DoradoMask is greedy and money loving Nocturne, putting it above everything else, to the point all of his revolve around making more profit or cooking up crazy new schemes to get more money with. He gets so money-crazed over that it sometimes interferes with the rest of the Brotherhood's plans. He cares very little for anyone else, often thinking of himself and money---however he does get along fairly well with CobraMask, VixenMask and PeucoMask. Everyone else? Their either pawns or acquaintances. With his profiting skills and excellent ability to accurately figure out how to win any game (don't gamble with this guy seriously) DoradoMask is one of the more challenging and cunning members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. History Backstory DoradoMask was originally one of BrockenMasks goons and helped terrorize in part of his Brocken Strategy. Following the demise of MacabreMask, he was deployed in next to fight the then little known hero FlamingoMask. He and FlamingoMask fought for a while, and he was too much for FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask couldn't kill him outright, so he instead sealed him underground, for where DoradoMask stayed at for years, up until he was found and freed by ChameleonMask years later. Debut: The Brotherhood Does Vegas DoradoMask made his debut when he appeared in a car, appearing to VixenMask's forces and offered a chance to help. Black GorillaMask and Silver GorillaMask didn't like him too much, but VixenMask allowed him to come along. He accepted, stating he knew how to help in this situation in Las Vegas and he wanted to get revenge on FlamingoMask for what he did to him years ago. Las Vegas Deathtrap DoradoMask worked alongside PeucoMask as an enforcer of sorts. He helped organize the RainbowMask show with his monetary power and mainly acted as behind the scenes. When FlamingoMask, IkaMask and PegasusMask came in to bust their operation, he and PeucoMask worked together to stop them. DoradoMask mainly held off FlamingoMask, having several Shadelinqs fight by his side and after they failed, he fought off FlamingoMask. He was once again shown to be much for him, up until FlamingoMask used his Gee-Gee Bird form. DoradoMask tried his best, but he was soon bested by FlamingoMask's Gee-Gee Gas technique; DoradoMask tried to make his last stand with his Big Dollar technique but after that was thrawted he was then defeated by PegasusMask who delivered a flying kick to him, sending him flying straight directly into the trash. The Lava Phantom DoradoMask appeared near the end of the RP where he took on the guise of Hawaiian Governor Joseph Gula. He drove by to greet PegasusMask and his forces to "thank" them, but as he drove by and headed back into his mansion, his true colors were revealed and he planned to take MoaiMask and LavaMask for himself and the Brotherhood to make money off of them (although VixenMask didn't say that was part of the plan). DoradoMask admitted to not getting the full plan at first, but then dismissed everyone, himself included. DoradoMask's Cover-Up Plan! TBA I May Fall! DoradoMask's Last Stand! TBA Abilities & Arsenal * Dorado Rod: DoradoMask's main weapon of use, DoradoMask has a golden rod that he can use for combat. He can also fire a golden beam from the tip of it. * Money Creation: DoradoMask can create money from his hands. He an only make a large amount once every 24 hours however. * Coin Barrage: DoradoMask can fire a barrage of golden coins at his foes. ** Coin Bombs: Likewise, DoradoMask can hurl explosive coins at his foes. * Money Consumption: DoradoMask can consume money and get stronger and healthier off of it. * Human Disguise: DoradoMask can take on a human form to blend in with human society. His human form is a governor of Hawaii known as "Joseph Gula". * Big Dollar: DoradoMask can summon forth a giant dollar that he can use to wrap and constrict his enemies with. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, DoradoMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Victory Manipulation: DoradoMask can guess accurately or predict on what his opponent is going to do next and always know the answer or move to win. However he can only do this in regards to games, not actual physical combat. * Ecstasy Of Gold: DoradoMask can shoot a golden beam from his mask that he can use to turn people into golden statues. This power has not been used in RP yet. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DoradoMask is weak to light energy. * Low Combat: DoradoMask is poorly skilled in physical combat. * Greed: DoradoMask's greed is not only his strength, but also a weakness of his. Sometimes his greed pushes him too far into situations where he puts himself into a "no win" scenario. Trivia * DoradoMask is one of the second member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be based off of an object rather an animal. The first being MirrorMask. * DoradoMask's name is Spanish for "dorado" and also refers to the city of El Dorado. * He is one of the few Nocturnes to not possess a white mask. The first was DarkMask. * DoradoMask was based off Gold Mask, the first Super Sentai monster of the week from Gorenger and Zeni Crazy in terms of design. * His last name in his human form (Gula) is Hawaiian for "gold". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased